


Prank & Punishment

by Stitchdoll98



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hot Sex, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Mischief, Pranks, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, hot kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchdoll98/pseuds/Stitchdoll98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you were a mischievous avenger that enjoys pulling pranks on them, especially Bucky Barnes.</p><p>One day your prank on him ends completely differently to how you expected it, but you definitely wern't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank & Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so confident in writing smut but I thought I would try again :3
> 
> Comment below I appreciate it :D

You were very well known amongst the team as probably the world’s biggest and most mischievous trouble maker, you were an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D but you definitely did not play by the rules. This made you a valuable member of the team because you seemed to have no barriers to what you would do, however this also meant you liked to torment the Avengers in your spare time. They loved you too because you do have a soft caring side once they got to know you, but that doesn’t stop your mischief. Up until now they have been very tolerant of your antics and you brushed off any complaints you got because it was fun, that was until you met Bucky Barnes.

You were sat up on the back of the sofa flipping a knife in your hand talking to Clint who was slightly your partner in crime because as long as it wasn’t him you were tormenting, he found it quite funny.

Now, since Bucky had arrived at the tower two months ago he’s been one of your favourite targets to mess with and you two constantly flirt, so much so that the tension between you two is reaching breaking point.

‘’What’s on the agenda for today then (Y/N)? You have that evil glint in your eye again’’ Clint asked uneasily.

‘’Oh relax its not you I’ve got plans for’’ you smirked as you eyed up the floppy haired, metal armed soldier across the room eating his dinner.

‘’Oooo’’ Clint grinned and laughed leaning back on the chair next to you, looking up at you ‘’So what’s the plan…?’’ You smirked at him, refusing to divulge any of your plan to him as you got up and left the room to start preparing for it.

It was a Thursday night which meant that Bucky would be training after he had his food so you headed down to the training room to prepare. Once you had rigged up everything, you climbed up onto one of the roof beams and sit on it in the shadows waiting for the show to begin.

20 minutes later as per usual, Bucky opened the door to the training room and walked in. What he didn’t know was that he tripped a motion sensor you had put up by the door, he pulled off his shirt in preparation for training but as he did a bucket of water fell onto him.

‘’(Y/N)!’’ he growled as he flicked his soaked hair out of his eyes looking up at the 6 buckets rigged up in the ceiling and they’re all connected to different triggers.

You were laughing so much that you lost your balance on the beam and fell off it onto the floor setting off one of your buckets, soaking yourself with the water ‘’AW MAN!’’ you whined as you stood up but then you saw him across the room and burst out laughing again.

‘’(Y/N)!’’ he yelled but you were too wrapped up in your laughing to notice his angry face turn into a smirk as he looked you over. Where the water had hit you, your clothes have stuck to you and your white shirt had turned see through and your black skinny jeans have clung tightly to you, emphasising your butt.

‘’You look so fu-‘’ you were cut off when you noticed him walking towards you, avoiding the 5 triggers that were left. How did he know where they were…?

‘’I know I do, you look so fucking hot too’’ he smirked thinking he caught you off guard, but he wasn’t prepared as you cocked your hips to the side and lifted the base of your shirt fanning it to tease a view of your stomach.

‘’What’s the matter Barnes? Can’t handle the heat?’’ you smirked as he got to you.

‘’I can, the question is can you’’ he smirked as he backed you to the wall, again avoiding the last 5 triggers. He was dripping wet and so was you, though half of your wetness wasn’t because of the water prank.

You smirked as he pinned your arms above your head, he leant down and brushed his lips against your neck teasingly. You could feel his warm breath against your cool neck and because your arms were pinned, the only other part of your body you could use was your legs.

You lifted one of your legs up and ran it up his own, he made you jump when he let one of your arms go to lift that leg around his waist and he kept it there with his metal hand on your butt. He smirked down at you, you looked cute when you were flushed.

‘’Bucky you little shit…’’ you growled at him for teasing your butt, squeezing it now and then as he began to kiss down your neck.

As he was teasing you, you only found it fair to do the same and you ground your groin against his making him shoot his head up from your neck. ‘’(Y/N)…’’ he half warned half moaned as you kept doing it.

‘’Oh you like that’’ you smirked as you did it again and his hand slid from your ass to your front, then down your panties stroking you. The metal was a new sensation and you found it thrilling which made you even more wet for this man.

‘’Bucky’’ you groaned now grinding into his hand but all of a sudden he pulled it away and you whined ‘’What the hell is that for?’’

He let you stand up properly and pulled away from you ‘’Not in here, Stark has cameras lets go somewhere private’’

You nodded ‘’My room is closer’’ and before you could say anything else he had a hold of your wrist and practically ran out of the room with you, up the stairs ignoring the others and straight into your room.

Clint flicked the page of the magazine he was reading ‘’So that was the plan’’ he said to himself.

You were slammed back onto your bed, not caring about you both still being soaked and soaking the covers. All that mattered right now was the battle happening with your tongues as Bucky pulled off your blouse, tossing it across the room.  He reached a hand up behind your back to unhook your bra but growled when he couldn’t do it.

You giggled and sat up slightly, undoing it yourself  then tossing it with the growing pile of clothes you laid back again letting his hands explore your torso. The difference between his metal hand and his human hand was so intense and as he cupped your breasts you moaned even louder.

‘’Oh doll you haven’t seen the reason to moan yet’’ he teased into the kiss whilst massaging your breasts. Moaning again you managed to tangle your legs with his and flipped him so he’s on his back and you on top.

‘’My turn’’ you smirked as you kissed down his bare chest, down his happy trail and across the V leading into his trousers. You unzipped his pants pulling them down halfway then he kicked them off, the same happened with his boxers. He was right, that was the reason you were going to moan.

You smirked at him as you leaned down and laid a teasing lick from base to tip making him shudder in delight. He was already hard but you had a knack for teasing people and this was perfect to you.

 You did it again and smirked, you loved his reaction. His face is flushed red, his mouth in an O shape looking at you. But Bucky has wanted this for so long and he didn’t have the patience to take your teasing right now.

You found yourself on your back now as he ripped off your jeans and panties in one go, you whined ‘’Hey they were new’’

‘’Fuck it’’ he growled as he pinned you down kissing you hard as his metal hand teased your entrance, stroking it repeatedly and rubbing your clit teasingly. He pulled back from the kiss to look down at you ‘’I ….well….i love you…..’’ he smiled softly down at you.

You felt your heart melt at that smile it was full of love ‘’I love you too…But right now please please’’ you moaned, grinding up against him ‘’fuck me now’’ you begged. He chuckled, kissing your neck gently as he suddenly bucked up, making your hands shoot to his shoulders. It wasn’t your first time but you’ve never had someone this big before.

‘’Oh my…’’ you managed to say between moans, he doesn’t hold back he thrusts into you relentlessly. Hard, deep and fast, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoes throughout the room as your kisses get sloppier. His groans are so loud that you're sure the entire tower could hear, but you didn't care because the pleasure he was giving you was too good to stop. He's almost growling as he pulls back ‘’I’m close’’ he groans.

You moan in response ‘’S-so am i…’’ gasping as his metal thumb rubs your bundle of nerves making you come undone ‘’BUCKY!!’’ you cry out and you feel him finish in time with you.

Bucky peppered kisses across your face repeatedly murmuring sweet nothings and  ‘’I love you’’. You smiled once he pulled out of you and laid next to you on the bed pulling you into his arms.

‘’I love you too Bucky…..love you too’’ you smiled and nuzzled into his chest, you felt so safe in his arms.

‘’Get some sleep ‘kay doll?’’ he kissed your cheek as he pulled the blanket over you both as you were now both dry.

‘’mmkay…’’ you yawned and drifted into a content sleep whilst he stroked idly through your hair. He loved you and he wasn’t ever going to let you go, he had to stifle a laugh when he heard yelling from the training room.

‘’(Y/N)!!’’ screamed Tony as the other 5 buckets soaked him.

‘’My smart girl...’’ Bucky murmured into your hair before he too drifted into a content and happy sleep. 


End file.
